VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DAQUELA NOITE, AMOR?
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-OneShot/Slash/Drarry-cont. de Depois daquela noite - Draco divaga, depois de cometido o erro só lhe restará amargura? Esperando por uma notícia no exílio?


_**

* * *

LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Grande novidade...ESSA FIC É NC17/slash... Leiam "Apenas uma noite" e "Depois daquela noite" antes ok?...**_

* * *

VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DAQUELA NOITE, AMOR?

Abriu os olhos, demorou algum tempo para se perceber entorpecido, a penumbra era agradável aos olhos, estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, gosto estranho na boca, mas não era o gosto que a memória ainda tinha gravada, era só a ressaca de sempre...

Draco se levantou, cobriu-se com o roupão de seda de um tom de verde quase preto e passou os olhos pelo quarto pequeno.

_Exílio._

Suspirou tristemente, não que fizesse diferença, era rotina. Dez anos de rotina que começava com um suspiro triste, abriu as cortinas e olhou a torre Eifel, odiava aquela vista.

Havia um motivo para estar mais triste que o normal? Pensou sentando-se em frente ao espelho avaliando as olheiras abaixo dos olhos levemente vermelhos... bebera demais e não tinha mais dezesseis anos, tinha esquecido o motivo da bebedeira... e se tinha bebido para esquecer, melhor não se forçar a lembrar, pensou desembaraçando os fios loiros compridos com a mão, tediosamente.

Era menos parecido com o pai do que se esperava, Se Lucius Malfoy havia sido alguém de aparência marcante, ali estava sua sina, herdara os traços da mãe também... não havia dia que não ouvisse um elogio... ou uma cantada.

Há muito aquilo perdera o sentido, a muito as pessoas desistiam ao se deparar com uma muralha de gelo... frio, sua vida era um eterno inverno apesar do calor do verão.

_Verão._

Enxuga a lágrima teimosa, Oh! Inferno...

_Eu lembrei..._

Acho que só vou esquecer quando morrer... apesar de ter tido dois minutos de paz inconsciente.

"**Você demora para ligar de manhã não?"** A voz ressoa na sua cabeça junto de uma risada rouca, formando um nó na garganta de Draco.

_"Eu me lembro sabia?"_ Recomeçou o diálogo eterno e sem resposta, me lembro e hoje é pior...

_"Eu odeio cada dia como você disse... eu odeio."_

-Mas hoje é pior.- disse se levantado, e esticando a mão para o guarda-roupa...

Varinha? Não...

"Não Harry, não uso mais desde daquele dia... não tenho coragem" 

-Ah que droga...- disse arrastadamente ao ver as marcas na camisa de seda negra que pretendia vestir.- Praquê isso agora?- enxugou as lágrimas.

_"Quantos anos eu preciso para parar com isso?"_ pensou irritado.

Dez anos... faz dez... pensou abotoando a outra camisa, dez anos e eu ainda sinto o seu cheiro, o seu gosto... ah... não vou fazer isso comigo hoje!

Mas no caminho da escada as lembranças ainda martelam na cabeça, maldita casa, como eu odeio esse lugar. Se mudara para lá ao ser exilado com a mãe... ah... ela sim amava Paris!

Sentou-se na cozinha e riscou o data no calendário preso á parede.

_31 de julho._

-Parabéns, Harry, conseguiu mais um ano.

-Bom Dia!- A jovem loira entrou sorrindo.- Anime-se! O dia está ensolarado, os pássaros cantam...- ela deixou a sacola com baguetes na mesa.- Oh NÃO! De novo não... se anime Draco Malfoy! Temos que abrir a floricultura.

Deu um grunhido de resposta... ela soltou um muxoxo e voltou a sorrir.

-Que tal ler os jornais?

Levantou irritado, o sorriso dela sumiu.

-Já disse que só me interessam duas notícias...- foi até a sala com seu café e ligou o som alto, saiu na sacada.

_"Só duas... não foi o que já gritei para ela um bilhão de vezes? Harry, eu sinto falta de falar com você... do jeito que falávamos..."_

_"Eu me lembro daquelas nossas conversas... quando falávamos de tudo menos de bem e mal, trevas e luz, quando falávamos de quadribol, defesa e magia com tanta intimidade, quando erámos cúmplices..."_

_Cúmplices._

Deixou escapar um soluço dolorido, ah... deixou a má lembrança de lado, para voltar ás boas...

Lembrar do tom daquela pele... da cor daqueles olhos...

-Sua boca... - tocou os próprios lábios.- Não esqueço de sua boca...

_"Nunca vou esquecer das noites maravilhosas que tivemos naquele alojamento abandonado... do seus poucos momentos de total alegria, quando ria... você nunca acreditou em mim quando eu dizia que você é lindo... de tudos que falamos, do quanto você docemente foi me conquistando... daquele jeito que só você tem de fazer as coisas... de como acabei contando tudo pra você... você era um bom ouvinte... antes eu não sabia..."_

-Agora sei porque não é?- Engoliu o resto do café e pousou a xícara na beira da grade de ferro da sacada.

**-Como assim?- perguntou sentado na cama abraçado por trás pelo moreno.**

**-É só uma pergunta... como ele é?**

**-Espionagem?- sorriu.**

**O sorriso se perdeu no olhar vago do outro. Era uma curiosidade normal? Não, era mais profundo... resolveu responder... **

**-Ele não é um monstro...- disse fechando os olhos.- Sei que você não gosta dele... tem suas razões... mas não me peça para odiá-lo...**

**-Nunca pediria isso...- Harry disse encostando a testa no topo de sua cabeça.- Nunca pediria... não precisa responder se não quiser... sei que deve me odiar por ele estar preso.**

**Draco passou as mãos pelas coxas do namorado, e suspirou.**

**-Não odeio... sabe muito bem que não... ele fez uma coisa e está pagando por ela, não estou feliz, com isso... ele é meu pai... mas ele está pagando pelo que fez...**

**-Esqueça isso... desculpe por perguntar...**

_"Mais tarde eu achei que você só queria saber o que era um pai... por mais que odeie, você nunca deixou de ser o orfão carente... mas só depois eu percebi mais... você preocupava comigo... em como eu estava levando a pressão... eu fiz você mentir... Ah, eu fiz você enganar todo mundo, e você concordou..."_

_"Não contamos para ninguém que éramos amantes... ninguém sabia, eu não queria perder o pouco que tinha diante dos outros me tornando o namorado de Potter... não era vergonha como você chegou a jogar na minha cara em nossas brigas... era orgulho..."_

Sou um imbecil orgulhoso, não queria ser sua sombra... eu sempre quis ser a estrela... mas você era o próprio sol... eu sinto falta do seu calor...

"_Eu nunca tive vergonha de você... eu tinha orgulho demais...e cíumes... como eu fui ciumento, você deixou um pouco seus amigos por minha causa... eu estava te partindo ao meio e você aguentou..."_

-Nunca vou me perdoar... ah... porque você ficava calado? Porque concordar com minhas infantilidades?

**-Prometa!- disse por cima do rapaz segurando os pulsos da cada lado.**

**Ele sorria calmamente apesar de não ser uma brincadeira.**

**-Estou falando sério! Não te olho mais na cara se for passar o natal com aquele ruivo babão...**

**-Pare de ser ciumento...- Harry riu.- E não chame o Rony de babão... ele não é...**

**-Não defenda o Weasley na minha frente!- disse forçando mais os pulsos do rapaz menor.- Estou falando sério Potter!**

**O sorriso sumiu.**

**-Está me machucando Draco... não tem graça.**

**-Não é pra ter! Fica aqui no natal!- apertou mais os pulsos do outro contra a cabeceira da cama, seus dedos ficando brancos, a mão do outro vermelha.**

**-Você vai ficar?- Ele perguntou ainda sério.**

**-Não é isso que estamos discutindo!- disse irritado batendo novamente as mãos do menor contra a cabeceira.**

**-Tá eu fico...- disse desanimadamente.- Feliz?**

**-Não.- soltou os pulsos dele.- Quero ter certeza... **

**Observou o moreno massagear os pulsos ao se levantar...**

_Era insegurança Harry... não era desconfiança, como eu era burro e egoísta... você não ajudou me mimando... mas era sua natureza não? Um pouco de masoquismo natural eu acho... não..._

_Você era menor que eu... mas na verdade eu era só um menino mimado... e você já era um homem._

**-Ninguém mesmo?!**

**-Nem uma alma Draco... quer que eu grite?- disse o rapaz ajoelhado do outro lado da lareira, virando o rosto em direção a sala vazia.- TEM ALGUËM AÍ? TENHO DOCES COMIGO... ALGUÉM QUER?**

**-É, eles foram mesmo... O Weasley teria voado pra cá se tivesse escutado a última frase.- Draco riu da lareira.**

**-Como está aí?- Harry perguntou.**

**-O tédio de sempre... esta havendo uma festa lá embaixo, meu pai não ia perder a oportunidade de comemorar sua libertação.- fez uma careta.- Preferia estar com você Harry, mas você sabe como eles são...**

**Harry concordou com a cabeça com um sorriso triste.**

**-Sei... aproveite... mas o seu presente eu não ou mandar... vai ter que esperar... **

**-AAAAHHHH!- fez deboxadamente só pra ver o outro sorrir...**

Anete o chamou para abrir a floricultura o despertando do devaneio...

_"Eu fui injusto Harry, burro demais para me tocar que aquele olhar brilhante não era reflexo do fogo... você estava triste porque estava sozinho... porque eu forcei você a ficar sozinho, quando mais precisava de apoio... e você ficou porque cortaria os pulsos por mim..."_

_"Você já estava me amando de verdade... eu era moleque demais para entender o que era amar..."_

-Estou indo!-disse num tom grosseiro ao pegar a xícara e levar a cozinha.

_Você nem me deixava perceber que estava ficando cada vez mais triste, preocupado e abatido, escondeu bem, mal notei que estava mal até te forçar a falar, até começar a entrar no seu mundo... ah, Harry... eu queria a oportunidade de pedir desculpas por tudo isso..._

**-Anda fala... de verdade, me conta...- disse empurrando a barriga do outro com o pé tentando achar o ponto sensível onde Harry tinha cócegas.**

**-Ei não! Ah! Pára Draco! Pára, olha a cerveja... - Harry reclamou no meio do riso balançando a mão enxarcada.**

**Se olharam ainda tremendo de rir, de frente um para o outro sentados no sofá, pernas de Draco esticada por cima das de Harry, atíficio comum do loiro para arrancar algo da vida do outro.**

**-Ah... tá a Firebolt, a Edwiges e ...- parou meio pensativo e esquivou-se de responder... **

**-Uma coruja?! Harry esse foi o melhor presente que você já ganhou na vida?! Me lembre de te dar algo bom no seu aniversário! A vassoura é realmente um bom presente... muito caro... mas falta um...**

**-Não é pelo preço...- Harry começou e parou de falar...**

**-Não! É por causa de Sirius Black!- Draco levantou batendo a garrafa de cerveja na mesinha com mais força do que realmente desejava...- Sempre Sirius Black! Onde você vai?- perguntou agressivamente.**

**-A noite acabou.- disse esticando a mão para a capa prateada.**

**-Desculpe... desculpe Harry... eu não quis...**

**-Amanhã a gente se fala Draco, pare de beber e vá dormir...**

**E saiu deixando o outro na salinha... Draco espatifou a garrafa no chão.**

**-Eu sou estúpido!**

_Sempre fui, sabia? Estúpido demais... para perceber que eu não servia pra você... todos queriam um pouco de você e eu tinha medo... medo que você percebesse que eu era nada além de aparência e então me largasse, tinha raiva de todos que chegavam perto de você..._

_Raiva._

**-Entendeu?- disse Harry num fiapo de voz.**

**-Eu sei, desculpe... mas é verdade que você faz coisas demais...- disse acariciando o peito liso do moreno.**

**-Tem razão, mas não vou largar o quadribol, gosto disso.- disse acariciando o cabelo do loiro deitado sobre si.**

**-Harry...**

**-Hum?**

**-Você me ama?**

_Você demorou para responder... fiquei preocupado... hoje eu entendo... demorou porque não queria responder uma mentira... queria ser sincero... você era especial... eu não soube lidar com isso..._

-Alô...- Anete passou a mão na frente de seu rosto.- Alôou!!! O telefone está tocando! Draco! Vou trabalhar sozinha como todo dia da tristeza?

Deu um sorriso torto e foi atender o telefone anotando a encomenda, atendeu duas senhoras que o olharam longamente, o que era comum e seus pensamentos voltaram...

_Anete chama seu aniversário de dia da tristeza... apoiou o ombro no balcão deixando a cortina de cabelos cobrir o rosto... é verdade..._

_"Eu fico assim nesse dia, sabe o que me dói mais? aquele seu olhar depois de tudo... isso dói ainda Harry, e eu sei que mereço..."_

_Merecia coisa pior por te entregar a Voldmort._

_Eu sempre fui uma cobra... sempre... e fiz o que tinha que fazer... mas fiz por mim mesmo, fiz por orgulho... por ciúme... fiz por não entender que seu coração era grande para o mundo inteiro, e mesmo assim eu teria um espacinho lá... foi por medo..._

**-Feliz? O que aconteceu?- perguntou ao perceber o sorriso raro na face do amante que o puxava na cama.**

**-Muito... só falta você pra tudo ficar perfeito hoje.-Harry respondeu depositando beijos no pescoço do loiro.**

**Foi uma noite linda até a madrugada.**

**-Não vai me contar o motivo da comemoração?- disse traçando as olheiras no rosto do outro.**

**-Não... está bom assim...- gemeu preguiçosamente.**

**O olhou desconfiado, Potter, não sabia mentir para ele, acabou falando.**

**-Tiraram Sirius do véu...- sorriu quase ás lágrimas.- ele está vivo... Dra...**

**Foi um ciúme cego que o fez dar um murro e se levantar furioso.**

**-Tinha que ser o Black! **

_Era tarde demais quando me dei conta do quanto isso era importante pra você... oh, Merlim! Daquela vez machuquei mesmo, o coração e o corpo... só percebi quando me virei furioso para começar uma discussão._

_Pela primeira ve eu te vi chorar de verdade... magoado._

_Mão no ombro avermelhado onde acertei o murro sem perceber... no olhar um misto de dor, raiva e mágoa... além de algo mais que eu não sabia definir... só mais tarde percebi que era algo que você sempre carregara até aquele momento e que eu tinha posto lá dentro de novo... _

_Culpa._

_A culpa da morte de Sirius que você tinha acabado de se livrar... o padrinho, quase um pai... e eu enfiei outra lá dentro... porque obviamente você se sentiu culpado, tolo, só coração... você se sentiu culpado de traição... como se um dia pudesse ter me traído..._

_Hoje tenho certeza que você não me trairia._

_Mas antes, eu era burro demais e acreditei... acreditei que Sirius era um rival... odiei ele e você..._

_Odiei você._

_E tramei sua morte por isso... você se recusava a falar comigo e disse que não o incomodasse até a marca sair... não procurou Pomfrey o que fez o hematoma durar semanas._

_Do castelo eu me remoia de raiva toda vez que você se encontrava com o cachorro preto morando na floresta... ele estava tão perto de você... eu me senti traído... como fui estúpido, você marcou comigo naquela tarde um mês antes do fim do último ano, sem saber que eu já tinha o entregado, que já tinha planejado sua morte, sem saber que Voldmort o esperava assim que eu o levasse para fora dos terrenos seguros da escola._

_E você foi e me encontrou e disse que entendia, disse que tinha errado, que tinha se expressado mal e que eu tinha razão de sentir ciúmes, que tinha sido infantil e não me explicara as coisas direito._

_Como sempre: Assumiu a culpa._

_Mas eu estava com muita raiva pra perceber que estava sendo sincero... muito idiota... a verdade é isso que sou... idiota._

**-Então?- Harry perguntou segurando as vestes agitadas pelo vento.**

_JUDAS._

_Se não me engano há uma história trouxa sobre alguém que traiu com um beijo... Judas... eu fui seu Judas... Eu o beijei._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava sua mão prendendo-a contra a chave de portal..._

_Levando-o para longe... para Voldmort... sozinho._

_Você já tinha me confessado seu maior medo..._

**-Então você sente medo?- riu.- Certo, Harry Potter tem medo do quê?**

**Harry corou e olhou a lareira.**

**-De ficar sozinho.**

**Draco o olhou longamente, sem rir.**

**-Ficar sozinho? Mas você nunca está sozinho.**

**Harry lhe sorriu, afastando o cabelo que já começava a crescer.**

**-Você é feliz Draco... não entende de solidão.**

_-Agora eu entendo...- disse baixinho puxando um vaso e dobrando os caules decorativos de hera._

"_Estar sozinho, sentir solidão mesmo no meio de uma multidão..."_

_-Eu sinto isso...- disse olhando a multidão na floricultura.- Mas no meu caso eu mereço... merecia coisa pior... ah Harry! Depois de tudo você me salvou e intercedeu por mim... devia ter-me deixado pra trás e eu não teria visto aquele olhar..._

-Anete.- disse baixo.- Segure tudo aqui... vou ao banheiro...

Ela apenas deu de ombros... era óbvio que ia ao banheiro.

Tinha que lavar o rosto.

Estava chorando.

Tinha poucas lembranças do incidente em si... só de que apesar de tudo Harry segurou contra-si, mas o gesto de proteção foi interpretado erradamente, Harry o abraçou tentando protegê-lo, mas acharam que Harry só queria se proteger, Voldmort deu a ordem.

**-Matem os dois.**

Devia ter imaginado que era descartável... Harry lutou e o arrastou consigo até o fim... até conseguir reativar o portal e fugir.

"_Até hoje me pergunto o que lhe passou pela cabeça, então mais tarde ao acordar escutei Dumbledore entrar, nenhum dos dois percebeu que eu estava acordado. O diretor apenas falou sobre coisas práticas, só depois de alguns minutos antes de sair se virou e perguntou preocupado."_

**-Porquê, Harry?**

**Harry apenas abaixou a cabeça.**

**Um suspiro triste foi tudo, mas aquilo foi horrível... foi o primeiro contato com o sentimento verdadeiro de culpa.**

**Mas foi sua voz e seu olhar que me arrasaram naquela madrugada.**

**-Sei que está acordado Draco, posso sentir.**

Apenas se virou e o olhou, tão ferido quanto ele mesmo. Mas os olhos, se Harry estivesse sentindo raiva, se fosse tristeza... naquela voz, mas não era.

_Aqueles olhos verdes estavam inundados de decepção._

**-Já ouviu a história do sapo e do escorpião Draco?**

**-Não.- murmurou ainda preso naquele olhar.**

**Harry não disse mais nada, apenas se virou, deitou de costas...**

**De costas.**

* * *

O escorpião precisava atravessar o lago, demoraria muito dar a volta.

Pediu ajuda ao peixes e insetos, até as tartarugas não aceitaram ajuda-lo.

"Vai nos picar" era o que todos diziam...

Mas então um sapo, um sapinho jovem, meio avoado aceitou levar o escorpião nas costas até o outro lado...

"Ela vai te picar" foi o que disseram.

"Você não vai me picar e eu te atravesso." Foi o que o sapinho disse.

"certo então." Respondeu o escorpião e avançaram lago adentro.

No meio, bem quando o sapo aliviado já via a margem sentiu a picada.

Sentiu a dor e começou a perder os sentidos.

"Porquê me picou?" perguntou o sapinho para o escorpião. "Agora nós dois vamos morrer afogados..."

"Picar é minha natureza..." respondeu o escorpião antes de ser tragado pela água...

* * *

_Eu procurei a fábula trouxa Harry... eu entendi... você me disse isso... hoje eu entendo e agradeço._

_Eu teria morrido se você tivesse morrido... Eu morreria afogado em desgosto._

_O fato de você ainda estar vivo é que me mantém de pé nesse mundo miserável..._

_Tive que te jogar fora, tive que te decepcionar, ferir seu coração para entender que eu também te amava._

_Eu lembro na saída da enfermaria, quando Weasley avançou pra cima de mim... você não o impediu de chegar a me bater mas segurou-o quando puxou a varinha, isso não doeu, a surra não doeu, doeu a cara de raiva e nojo que o Weasley te deu ao puxar o braço que você segurava e lhe dar as costas._

_Eu te afastei do seu melhor amigo... ele te perdoou? Por ter me amado? Eu fui exilado antes de saber, vocês ainda estavam brigados quando você compareceu a audiência e intercedeu por mim..._

_Você._

_Graças a você eu e minha mãe fomos exilados, mas minha varinha não foi quebrada, Dumbledore me concedeu o diploma... os protestos foram calados por sua intercessão..._

_Nunca mais peguei em minha varinha..._

Saiu do banheiro enxugando o rosto marcado por lágrimas. _Minha mãe morreu há mais de cinco anos Harry, encalhei aqui com essa prima de terceiro grau... um aborto... mas Anete é boa, apaixonada por mim e tudo que vista calças, mesmo mulheres... tentando em vão me desencaçhar... me fazer viver._

_Só vou viver quando ler uma das duas notícias:_

_A da sua morte ou a morte de Voldmort._

-Aquelas duas não tiram os olhos de você a quase uma hora Draco.- Anete o cotuca com o cotovelo indiscretamente.

-Mande-as comprar algo ou circular... aqui não é hotel.- disse friamente.

"_Tenho medo de pensar em quem dorme em sua cama agora Harry... eu não dormi com mais ninguém... você foi o primeiro e único... sempre achei isso piegas, mas como na fábula, me afoguei por causa de meu próprio veneno... alguma possibilidade dele, Black estar na sua cama? Não... você é integro demais, seu amor por ele é de filho mesmo, eu compreendi..."_

**Sentado ao lado dele após a audiência, sós na sala, pela última vez disse algo, as últimas palavras ditas.**

**-Obrigado por interceder por mim...- balbuciou de cabeça baixa.**

**-Você e sua mãe serão exilados... entende isso Draco?**

**Acenou positivamente com a cabeça, engoliu seco.**

**-Entendo.**

**-Não... não entende... você vai odiar cada dia...**

**Não levantei a cabeça, porque a voz de Harry ainda não estava maculada pela raiva, estava na verdade estranhamente cansada.**

**-Não nos veremos mais?- perguntou num fiapo de voz.**

**-Uma vez você me perguntou sobre a profecia Draco... lembra?**

**Balançou a cabeça em acordo.**

**-Ela diz que eu e Voldmort mais cedo ou mais iremos matar um ao outro, eu ou ele... talvez não nos vejamos mais, não sei quanto tempo tenho.**

**Ergueu os olhos, mas Harry não o olhava, apenas disse baixo.**

**-A profecia dizia que eu e ele não vamos viver antes de resolver isso... **

**A porta se abriu, Harry foi chamado.**

**-Odeio adeus, Draco... Até um dia... **

**Saiu sem o olhar, deixando Draco pra trás.**

**Eu soube que ia me odiar o resto da vida... sabia? Não vou viver até ter a notícia...**

-Uau que gato.- gemeu Anete ao seu lado... ocupado com as contas do fim do dia e acostumado a reação dela, apenas retrucou.

-Então vai atender antes fuja atrás de um pote de leite...

Ela bufou e saiu de trás do balcão, Draco nem ergueu a cabeça.

-Pois não?- ela disse empolgada.

Não houve resposta, escutou apenas uma exclamação dela, "será que desencalhou?" Sorriu cinicamente da própria piada e escutou os passos se aproximarem.

Uma mão forte, mas pequena envolveu seu queixo. Erguendo seu rosto.

-Voldmort está morto.

Em dez anos de amargo exílio não houve um dia em que não pensasse nele... um dia em que não pensasse nele mais velho... mas nunca imaginara.

O homem que ele havia se tornado.

-Harry...- deixou escapulir.

-Oi Draco.- respondeu a voz rouca, do homem moreno a sua frente.

Tão igual e tão diferente, pequeno, mas imponente... ainda lindo.

Sentia-se irreal, tolo...

"Onde estão as palavras? Preciso delas..."

-Estou indo viajar... dar uma volta ao mundo Draco... quer ir comigo?- perguntou olhando a surpresa estampada nos olhos ainda acinzentados.

O homem que ele se tornara, ainda mais lindo do que já fora, nem sombra do pai, algo beirando o divino, Harry sentia o coração aos pulos.

"_Responde Draco... qualquer coisa, lutei dez anos para estar aqui agora..."_

-Como assim? Ah... eu... Harry...

Não conseguia articular uma palavra sequer. Viu o outro puxar algo da camisa.

-Meu hotel, o número do meu quarto, vou ficar por três dias... entre em contato depois de pensar Draco...

Se virou para sair, no meio do corredor parou, mas disse sem se virar.

-Eu não esqueci aquela noite Draco... a nossa primeira...- se virou com um sorriso indecifrável.- Você se lembra daquela noite? Amor?

A mão deslizou por baixo da madeira da balcão dando passagem, papéis de contabilidade voando por baixo dos vasos úmidos, sete passos...

Só sete em direção ao paraíso.

-Lembro... eu lembro daquela noite, meu amor... eu lembro da segunda...- tocou o rosto com a barba por fazer... charmoso assim mesmo.

-Da terceira...- Harry sorriu.

-Não esqueci nenhuma Harry... nenhuma delas...- disse segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

-Eu vim te buscar... Draco... vem comigo.- o abraçou forte.- Sou livre agora...

-Vo...você me perdoa... depois de tudo? Tem certeza?- disse segurando algo que insistia em enrolar em sua garganta, agarrado ao corpo agora maior que o seu.

-Não há o que perdoar... Draco... só a agradecer...

Engasgou, sentindo as lágrimas virem... perdoado? Depois de tudo...

-Eu abandonei você... traí você... nunca mereci você.

Harry o apertou mais e disse ao beijar a testa alva.

-Eu só lutei porque queria você... eu só sobrevivi porque queria viver com você... você era tudo que me amparou quando precisei, o amor que eu sinto por você me salvou a vida Draco, eu te amo... Vem comigo.

O abraçou com força...

-Feliz aniversário Harry...- disse na orelha dele.

Sorriu... beijou-o.

Não precisaria responder... os sorrisos eram suficientes, os beijos confirmadores...

Palavras estragariam tudo agora.

Bastava o sol de verão e o cheiro de flor espalhado no ar...

* * *

Ufa! Taí uma série que não estava planejada, a trilogia das "noites..." como uma amiga minha apelidou ficou até meio Flufy... sem nexo algum... mas gostei. Comentem...

Ps: estou planejando um songfic curta Sirius/Remo... que tal?


End file.
